Gilbaris
Gilbaris appeared in 2018 movie called Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!. Gilbaris (ギルバリス Girubarisu), also known as Gillvalis, is the main antagonist of Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes!. Gilbaris was an artificial intelligence created by the Kushia People in an alternate dimension, originally named Telaharkis (テラハーキス Terahākisu), which is the Kushian language for "Peace be Upon Us" in order to preserve the planet's peace. However it came to the conclusion that sentient life forms are obstacles in preserving peace, going rogue and renaming itself Gilbaris. Gilbaris creates the first model of Galactrons and proceeded to wipe out its creators except for Airu Higa after her father sacrificed his life to save her from the Galactron Army. Gilbaris turned Kushia into a cyber planet and made it its base of operations. After the genocide, Gilbaris sent the first model of Galactron to several worlds across several dimensions, one of which being Orb's Earth, to judge and ultimately reset the ecology of each planet by wiping out all life. Gilbaris' activities alerted the Space Garrison in Nebula M78, who sent Ultraman Taro and several Ultra Warriors to the Cyber Planet. The tower holding Gilbaris' core was destroyed by Taro with a single Storium Ray, but the core itself survived and digitized the planet, moving it elsewhere without a trace. After the first Galactron's defeat, and after the Ultraman Orb Chronicle, Jugglus Juggler visited Cyber Planet Kushia and heard about the Red Steel. After encountering Gilbaris, Juggler fled to Geed's Earth, with the planet being the next target to judge and reset. With the presence of the red steel on Earth, Gilbaris sends down the Galactron Army along with a new model, as well as the Baris Raiders to claim it. After Orb, Geed, Zero and Juggler had dealt with the Galactrons, Juggler left while the Ultras went to Cyber Planet Kushia to settle the feud. Gilbaris transforms into its Perfect Form to battle the Ultras directly. After a hard struggle, Zero and Orb managed to destroy its armor with the Zero Twin Shoot and Orb Supreme Calibur with Geed weakening it with the Giga Thrust and Riser Ray Beam. Geed then ended Gilbaris' reign by destroying its core via Crescent Final Geed. Powers and Abilities Core * Durability: As stated by Juggler, Gilbaris in his Core Form has great durability, being unharmed by Ultras' beam finishers and still continuing to carry out its mission. * Galactron Army: Gilbaris is capable of manipulating an army of Galactrons. ** Visual Linking: As the Galactrons are his creations, Gilbaris can perceive their sense on vision to himself. * Baris Raiders: Gilbaris controls an army of human-sized robot soldiers. * Digitize: Gilbaris can digitize large celestial bodies like planets and humans as well. * Transform: The core of Gilbaris can transform itself into its Perfect Form. * Flight: If the tower holding the main core is destroyed, the core itself can fly away and escape. Perfect * Durability: Gilbaris' armor is extremely durable and can withstand a non-stop onslaught of three Ultras' greatest weapons and several consecutive finishers before it finally broke down. * Baris Braccia (バリスブラチア Barisu Burachia): Gilbaris rotates the sides of his body, swapping his arms for a multitude of turrets. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Arms". ** Baris Torretta (バリストレッタ Barisu Toretta): A stream of bullets released from Gilbaris' body. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Turret". ** Baris Distorts (バリスデストルツ Barisu Desutorutsu): A large ray released from Gilbaris' cannons. ** Barisucchione (バリスチオーネ Barisuchiōne): A giant light bullet. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Shoot". ** Baris Daltifi (バリスダルティフィー Barisu Darutifī): Using his other weapons at once, Gilbaris unleashes a barrage of missiles and lasers from the guns all around its body. * Basiscornora (バリスコルノーラ Barisukorunōra): Gilbaris' horn can be used to attack. Its name coes from the Italian for "to Humiliate". * Baris Luce (バリスルーチェ Barisu Rūchel Unused): A defensive barrier. Its name comes from the Italian word for "Light". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Katsuyuki Konishi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Ultraman Universe